Brotherly Letters
by Racetrack's Goil
Summary: Several letters between our two favorite brothers of Gondor. Please read if you have the time!


Brotherly Letters  
  
By Sean/Boromir Fan  
  
Summary: Several secret letters from our two favorite brothers of Gondor. Please read if you have the time!  
  
Author's Note: Most likely this has been done countless times, but I just wanted to try it out. Besides, Boromir's my favorite character, which is rather obvious! :P Hope you readers enjoy! Perhaps Boromir and Faramir are a little kiddish so many apologies. And I also don't know how they got letters to each other, maybe birds? I didn't think that deep. Again, many apologies. This was just for fun. :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Farry,  
  
Greetings, little brother! How are you? Is Father still being mean and unfair to you? If he is, you have my sympathies.  
  
Today was the craziest day in my life. (except maybe the day when you dared me to play dead right in the middle of the street and Mariel saw me. And Father's reaction was disastrous! Ugh!) This Elf-dude, what was his name, Elrond? Yeah, Elrond, when Elrond held this 'council' thing and everything went really weird. This old Ranger guy called Aragorn was talking really strangely. (AN: Maybe reading my "Council of Elrond" story would help you understand.) Can you believe it, that oldie actually thinks himself as the King of Gondor? Very creepy. I was forced to be part of the group who is supposed to go with Frodo (a sullen hobbit) and help him throw a ring inside the 'cracks of Mount Doom', whatever that means.  
  
After the 'council', I met Merry and Pippin, two very cool hobbits. They're related to Frodo, which is unbelievable. Anyway, we had fun torturing some people (Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Legolas) with harmless tricks. VERY harmless, Farry. You know I wouldn't do anything mean.  
  
I suppose that's all that happened today. I'm off to mail this now and then I'll sleep. Write back soon!  
  
Boromir  
  
PS: Say hi for me to Mariel. Tell her that, er, well, tell her that I'll be back soon.  
  
PPSS: Say hi for me to Father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Boromir,  
  
Greetings! Thank you for writing. Yes, Father is a little mad at me, but I avoided him yesterday so it wasn't that bad.  
  
You know, Boromir, you ought to be ashamed of yourself for being disgusted with Aragorn. He's one of the Dunedain and he has every right to be King of Gondor. (Though him being 87-years-old is a bit too much.)  
  
Say hello to your friends for me. Merry and Pippin sounds.well, they sound like very interesting hobbits. Excuse me, you not being mean? What about the time you stuffed my pillow with rocks? Or the time when you shoved snow into my mouth? Or the time when you poured a bucket of tar over my head? And so on and so forth. But I forgive you.  
  
By the way, Mariel sends her love to you. You really better come home soon, because...Do you remember Halben? That snobby boy we always despised? Well, I just wanted to say that he smiled at Mariel yesterday. (*at this point, Faramir falls off his chair laughing evilly, thinking of Boromir's face when he read his letter.*)  
  
Oh, sorry, I have to go now. Father's calling me.  
  
Faramir  
  
PS: Anything you want me to say to Halben? (*Faramir sniggers maliciously.*)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Farry,  
  
Greetings, Faramir! You actually replied! Didn't exactly think you would, I thought you would be busy with your work, nerdy bro.  
  
When I come home, I'm going to twist Halben's neck. Tell him that I'll do something worse if he even thinks of smiling at Mariel again. That dirty snob!  
  
Us members of the Fellowship of the Ring (A dorky, as Pippin says, name Elrond gave us.) went out of Rivendell today. We headed south and I'm thinking of teaching Merry and Pippin something about swordplay. Don't worry, I won't scar them like I did to you. Nothing of interest today, we just walked.  
  
Aragorn's bugging me about me being tempted by that Ring, but I can't see why. I'm not exactly in a good mood. Legolas and Gimli are arguing as usual. Merry and Pippin are ignoring each other and Frodo is sulking again. Sam seems to be making ghastly faces at 'Mr. Frodo.' In other words, we're all not in a very good mood and our tempers are running thin.  
  
Tell Mariel that I miss her and.sorry, I'm going to stop this letter now, I have to go and punch Aragorn because he called me a lovesick Gondorian.  
  
Boromir  
  
PS: Say hello to Father for me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Boromir,  
  
Greetings! I am not nerdy. Anyway, it's just that you don't work as hard as I do.  
  
Halben looked a little speechless when I told him of your threat. Besides, he looks uglier than you and that's pretty bad.  
  
No! You really punched Aragorn? Ouch. Poor him, that must have hurt because your punches are extremely painful. And I should know. You broke my nose once!  
  
Father got mad at me again today. I think he misses you, Boromir. Mariel misses you, too. Hurry up and come back.  
  
Aren't I sentimental? Oh! GUESS WHAT!!  
  
I'm not telling~.  
  
Faramir  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Faramir,  
  
Greetings, Farry! I'm in a better mood today. Ooooh, hitting Aragorn felt amazingly good. (*Boromir cracks knuckles and glances at Aragorn, who glares at him.*)  
  
Today I taught, like I told you, Merry and Pippin some swordplay. Pippin is actually quite good. Merry as well. Aragorn stuck his nose into our business and told them to move their legs. Rather rude of him to interrupt. The hobbits tackled me when I cut Merry's hand by mistake. It was kind of embarrassing. (NO, I did not scar his hand, it was only a scratch) Aragorn actually dared to laugh and actually dared to help me, but the hobbits tossed him over. Good for them! Afterwards, some crows flew by and Gandalf said that they were spies of Saruman (an evil wizard). We have to go over this mountain, what was it? Ah, yes, Cahadhras or something of the sort. We're now on the way to it.  
  
Are you shocked at my dislike for Aragorn, our future king? Don't be influenced, Farry, or I shall break your big nose again. Oh, and what was that about my ugliness?  
  
Tell me what happened?! Why did you go, "GUESS WHAT!!"?  
  
Say you-know-what to Mariel for me. (*Aragorn peeks over Boromir's shoulder and snickers. Boromir promptly stomps on Aragorn's toe and punches him firmly on the jaw. There is a short but vicious scuffle.*) Tell Father hello for me. Can't wait to come back, because Aragorn is amazingly annoying.  
  
Boromir  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Boromir,  
  
Greetings. I'm mad at the world today. Father called me a sniveling coward. It's.infuriating. I'm going out as Captain of the Ithilien Rangers tomorrow.  
  
Oh yes, I said "GUESS WHAT!!" because...I beat Halben at an archery contest and he was forced to swim across the lake 20 times. In his clothes with Mariel watching with scorn! YES! Humiliation galore! Cool, eh?  
  
I wish Aragorn and you luck in your growing friendship. Ha ha! Since this is the last letter to you since I'm going tomorrow, I guess I'll admit that I miss you tremendously. I wish you'll come home soon.  
  
Faramir  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Farry, Greetings! I hope this letter reaches you in time, before you go. Ignore what Father said, you and I both know that you're not a 'sniveling coward,' but don't start getting proud of yourself.  
  
Halben really had to swim across the lake 20 times? Wish I was there, I would rejoice. I delight at the look on Mariel's perfect face.  
  
Today we climbed the mountain and we're in the middle of getting off the snowy thing. Isn't that like the stupidest thing? We went on and now we're going off it to go to Mines of Moria. Merry and Pippin are in their usual zany self. They say that they want to meet you. (I won't tell you what else they said, just to get you wondering. No, they just said that you sound like a cool brother.) Aragorn was so annoying today. You see, Frodo was grumbling and not paying attention to where he was going. He fell over and the Ring somehow came off where it hung around his neck. I picked it up and saw my reflection on it. I was daydreaming about how it would look wonderful with Mariel standing next to me, when Aragorn screamed (ok, maybe that's a little exaggerated.) to give the Ring back to Frodo. The hobbit snatched it back and for the story's sake, I ruffled his hair in a friendly way. Now I've got smelly dandruff on my hands. Yuck!  
  
I am exhausted after climbing that mountain so I must stop. 'Till we meet again, Faramir!  
  
Boromir  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, this wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be, but I guess it is alright. My funny-ness was probably low today. Oh well, I hope you wonderful readers enjoyed it just the same! 


End file.
